Cantando te digo: te amo
by Chibi-Pain
Summary: Se que al principio dije una cosa luego otra... y al final... Pos que no me decidía! Jajajaja! Bueno que después de muuuuuucho pensarlo decidí publicar acá SOLO canciones... que cada vez son mas penosas... Sean buenos y perdoneme onegai! TvT
1. Quiero

La canción se titula: "Quiero...".La compuse especialmente para Naruto, ya que... jejeje me he nemorado perdidamente del sasunaru!! (sasunaru fourerver!!! xD)Bueno y antes de leer una cosa mas, esta canción es como si la cantase Sasuke para Naruto, que quede bien claro que no es al revés. Na mas que decir, disfrutarlo!

****

Quizás tu no sepas lo que siento por ti.

Quizás tu no sepas lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti.

Por una sonrisa tuya, yo explotó.

Por un caricia yo mató.

Por un beso yo muero.

Espero que algún día me comprendas.

Que no solo eres mi amigo.

Sino también mi corazón.

Tu eres mi sol, mi luna.

Eres la razón de mi existir.

Quiero abrazarte, y no soltarte hasta morir.

Quiero besarte, hasta desfallecer.

Sino fuera por ti, yo no viviría.

Ya que tu salvaste mi alma, de la oscuridad.

Desde hace algún tiempo.

Me di cuenta de mis sentimientos.

Ya que poco a poco, me enloqueciste.

Tu eres mi sol, mi luna.

Eres la razón de mi existir.

Quiero abrazarte, y no soltarte hasta morir.

Quiero besarte, hasta desfallecer.

Eres como las olas del mar.

Sereno pero a la vez incontenible.

Tus ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo.

Y tu piel tan morena como la arena.

Tu eres mi sol, mi luna.

Eres la razón de mi existir.

Quiero abrazarte, y no soltarte hasta morir.

Quiero besarte, hasta desfallecer.

Tu serás mío y de nadie mas.

Si alguien te llega a lastimar.

Yo no paró hasta matar.

Te lo juro por mi honor...

Que digo lo que siento.

Te lo juro por mi corazón...

Que no te miento.

Con estas palabras...

Te quiero decir...

Tu eres mi sol, mi luna.

Eres la razón de mi existir.

Quiero abrazarte, y no soltarte hasta morir.

Quiero besarte, hasta desfallecer.

Tu eres...

Mi alma, mi cuerpo y mi corazón...

Y te digo...

Te quiero amor...

Creo que me quedo un poco repetitivo pero no se, en fin... NO SE OLVIDEN DE LOS RR!

Besotes para todos y todas.

Armonik


	2. Escuchame

He vuelto!!!!! JAJAJAJAJA! Bueno... ya tengo nueva cancion para esta linad parejita:L

En esta canción Naruto es el que canta para Sasuke. La titule: "Escúchame". Espero que les guste. Disfrutarla!!!

Que tengo que hacer para estar a tu lado.

Que tengo que hacer para que escuches lo que te digo.

No se desde hace cuanto tiempo que me enamoraste.

Es todo tu ser que me encanta.

Es todo de ti que me encandila.

Quiero saber que es lo que haces para enamorarme.

Quiero saber como se que me quieres.

Esto no es un capricho.

Entérate cariño, que no juego contigo.

Es todo tu ser que me encanta.

Es todo de ti que me encandila.

No se cuanto tardare en decirte que te quiero.

Solo se que lo aré.

Puedo ver como sonríes y eso me alegra.

Puedo ver como lloras y eso me apena.

Tus alegría son las mías.

Y tus tristezas son las mías.

Es todo tu ser que me encanta.

Es todo de ti que me encandila.

Son tus labios...

Dulce fruta del paraíso.

Las curvas que forman tu cuerpo...

Quiero dibujarlas.

Y ese olor que emana de tu cuerpo...

Quiero tenerlo.

Es todo tu ser que me encanta.

Es todo de ti que me encandila.

Quizás no me creas al decirte te quiero.

Pero es la verdad.

Y en el fondo te alegras, te que sea yo.

Quien te lo diga.

También se, que me quieres con locura.

Pero... No quieres reconocerlo.

Por miedo a perderme.

Tranquilo amor yo se lo que hago.

Ya que mi razón de vivir eres tu...

Es todo tu ser que me encanta.

Es todo de ti que me encandila.

Puedo ver como sonríes y eso me alegra.

Puedo ver como lloras y eso me apena.

Tus alegría son las mías.

Y tus tristezas son las mías.

Son tus labios...

Dulce fruta del paraíso.

Las curvas que forman tu cuerpo...

Quiero dibujarlas.

Y ese olor que emana de tu cuerpo...

Quiero tenerlo.

Cariño, amor, corazón...

No existen palabras.

Para decirte cuanto te quiero.

Por eso te digo...

Te amo

Que les pareció??, me quedo mejor o peor que la anterior?? Espero sus RR.

Nos leemos!!!!!!


	3. Soy pecador

Siento mi tardanza pero tuve problemas para publicar el 3ª capi n.nU

Y bueno lo de siempre, el titulo de la canción es: "Soy pecador", y me la pidió una amiga para otra canción, pero al final conseguí que me diera su permiso para ponerla aquí. Una ultima aclaración la letra que esta en cursiva es cuando canta Naruto, la subrayada cuando canta Sasuke y la que esta en solo negrita en cuando cantan los dos. Muchas gracias por todo por sus RR!

Soy Pecador: 

_**Soy un pecador que vaga por este mundo incierto.**_

**Y no soy esto por haber robado ni tampoco por haber matado.**

**Soy pecador por haberme enamorado.**

**Mi pecado es este amor que siento y no me deja dormir.**

_**No puedo evitar sentir esto hacia ti, ya que estoy loco por ti.**_

**Tu nombre esta grabado en mi corazón con mano de fuego.**

**Tus ojos son la luz cuando la oscuridad me invade.**

**Tu cuerpo es mi dulce sueño anhelado. **

**Y aunque este amor tan puro no quiere ser revelado.**

_**Yo espero con ilusión que me digas: "Yo también te amo".**_

**Se que yo he sido algunas veces el causante de tus llantos.**

**Y cada vez que lo recuerdo una grieta se habré en mi corazón.**

**Y espero que cuando escuches esto comprendas que yo te amo.**

**No quiero ser mas el causante de tu dolor y sufrimiento.**

**No quiero que me odies mas por mis errores pasados.**

**Por favor te pido que me perdones.**

**No quiero mas ser tu desdicha sino tu alegría.**

**Déjame que te ame.**

**Como yo solo lo se hacer.**

**Tu nombre esta grabado en mi corazón con mano de fuego.**

**Tus ojos son la luz cuando la oscuridad me invade.**

**Tu cuerpo es mi dulce sueño anhelado.**

_**Quizás te cueste creerme, pero es verdad.**_

_**Y tu juro que si me quieres me lo digas ya.**_

_**Por favor cree lo que te digo y no me des la espalda.**_

_**Por que al hacerlo un puñal a traviesa mi corazón.**_

_**Dime que me quieres, dime que me amas.**_

_**Quiero oírlo de tus labios.**_

_**Dímelo...**_

**Esperare hasta que me respondas.**

_**Quizás hoy, quizás mañana.**_

**Pero no importa esperare lo que haga falta.**

**Si con ello consigo un: te quiero.**

**Tu nombre esta grabado en mi corazón con mano de fuego.**

**Tus ojos son la luz cuando la oscuridad me invade.**

**Tu cuerpo es mi dulce sueño anhelado.**

_**Esto te lo digo ahora, porque ya no puedo aguantarlo mas.**_

**Necesito que sepas la verdad.**

**Daría mi cuerpo por una caricia tuya.**

**Daría mi alma por un abrazo.**

**Daría mi vida por un beso. **

**Se que quizás no sea lo mejor para ti.**

_**Pero tienes todo mi amor para ti.**_

**Quizás hoy, quizás mañana...**

_**Quizá nunca, quizás siempre...**_

**Tu me quieras.**

_**Pero yo por siempre...**_

**Y ante dios pongo por testigo...**

**Que te amare...**

Soy Pecador: 


	4. Sin titulo uulll

Esto... Hola! Si es que soy muuuu indecisa y de nuevo gomen por todo el lio que he montado... (inner: joder con la niña... que ya sabemos que lo sientes!!! #¬¬)  
Y bueno que escribi no hace mucho una nueva cancion, (que creo me salio algo repetitiva y corta) insiprandome mientras hacie un dibujo de naruto de angel (¬) y sasuke llorando (a este lo dibuje en una esquiva del papel xD) y de fondo tenia la cancion desde mi cielo de mago de oz (llore con una magdalena!!! ;;). El titulo... pos... Como que no tiene U. Asi qeu por fa echen me una manilla para decidir el titulo de la nueva cancion!!! plis!!!! . Mientras lean la cancion, y que nuse les olvide dejarme un RR!!!

Solo dios sabe lo que sufriste por amarme.  
Solo yo se lo que eres capaz de llegar a amar.  
Solo yo te he visto llorar en silencio, en las frías noches.

No llores vida mía, pues al fin logre la paz que tanto quería…  
Puedo ver todo desde aquí arriba… Ojala y lo vieras…  
Lo malo es que al ver todo… veo el dolor que sientes por mi marcha

Me amaste en vida y me amas en muerte.  
No sigas llorando, que me duele el alma al verte,  
Yo siempre estaré ahí para cuidarte.  
No dejes de vivir por mi marchar y vuelve a sonreír.

Me convertiré en tu ángel de la guardia y velare por tus sueños.  
Haré que tus fantasmas mueran y tus miedos desaparezcan.  
En tus noches de llanto y soledad, te abrazare  
y susurrare al oído lo mucho que te quiero.  
Solo no llores mas, y muestra tu sonrisa.

Me amaste en vida y me amas en muerte.  
No sigas llorando, que me duele el alma al verte,  
Yo siempre estaré ahí para cuidarte.  
No dejes de vivir por mi marchar y vuelve a sonreír.

Nunca olvidare las veces que me dijiste que me querías…  
Nunca olvidare las pequeñas miradas de amor que me dabas…  
Me marcho sabiendo… Que ninguna se olvidara del otro.

Me amaste en vida y me amas en muerte.  
No sigas llorando, que me duele el alma al verte,  
Yo siempre estaré ahí para cuidarte.  
No dejes de vivir por mi marchar y vuelve a sonreír.

Sellando con un beso mi muerte y nuestras lagrimas nuestro amor…  
Sabiendo que algún día se volverán a abrir…

Espero les ayuda gustado!!!! Besos!!!


End file.
